happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yes Ore No
Yes Ore No is an episode of the 67th season. In this episode, Cole goes mining and gets attacked by a troll. Starring *Cole *The Troll Featuring *Commy Appearances *Mole *The Moth Plot At Cole's workplace, a mining company, Commy gives out assignments to the miners. Commy tells The Mole to go mining in the mines. Cole frowns, sad that he didn't get the job. Commy suddenly tells Cole to go into the mines with Mole, making Cole happy one more. He grabs his pickaxe, his walkie-talkie, his helmet and his sandwich and starts digging. The Mole, digging without the use of a pickaxe, digs underneath Cole, causing the ground underneath the stuttering hare to cave in. Commy sees this and gets worried that Cole will sue him when he escapes, so he blocks the hole Cole fell through with wood and runs away. The Mole, not knowing where he's going, continues digging in random directions. Cole, scratched up and bleeding from small cuts, looks around, wondering where he is. He spots a long narrow tunnel and walks down it. He comes across a huge cave within the cave. Cole lights a torch and enters the cave, coming across a troll, sleeping on a straw bed. Cole sees a mound of gold behind the troll and walks towards it. The troll wakes up and attacks Cole. Cole quickly retreats deeper into the underground cave, with the troll hot on his tail. While Cole is running, Commy calls Cole on a walkie-talkie. Cole tells Commy that he found gold and is being attacked by a troll. Upon hearing the word 'gold', Commy runs back to the hole he covered with wood and uses a hammer to remove the nails. He puts each nail in a bucket. Once done, Commy walks away. He steps on a leftover nail and hops on one foot in pain, falling head-first into the bucket of nails. Cole wonders why Commy is so quiet but soon runs into a wall. He gets a stalagmite impaled in his stomach. Seeing the troll run closer to Cole, he removes the stalagmite from his stomach and impales the troll in the shoulder with it, causing the troll to flee in pain. The Mole digs above the troll, causing the ceiling of the cave to fall, crushing the troll. Cole thanks Mole for saving him and sees a hole that leads to the surface. He places down a ladder and starts climbing up the ladder. The Moth, flying blindly, flies into the ladder, tipping it over. Because of this, Cole is sliced by the ladder. The episode ends with The Mole peeping his head out of a hole he dug to the surface. Deaths *Commy is impaled in the head by nails. *The troll is crushed by rocks. *Cole is sliced by the ladder. Trivia *The title is a pun on yes or no and ore. *The Moth appears at the beginning of the episode as well. *Commy is known by fans as "way greedier than usual, letting Cole die just for money". *The troll looks strikingly similar to the trolls in the Elder Scrolls series. *It's unknown how such a small moth pushed such a big ladder. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 67 Episodes